Trusting Hermione
by mangopie123
Summary: George wants to know if it's him Hermione really loves or if he and Fred is really that interchangeable.


George POV

I felt myself collapse on the red armchair behind me, the gold cushions giving in under my weight. And the weight of what I have just witnessed. I might be overreacting but, hey, you don't see your brother, your twin brother as a matter of fact, making out with your wife everyday. Making out is one thing though. Taking it to the bedroom is another.

I know I have no right to complain. I asked for this, didn't I? I can still remember that fateful night, which was only yesterday night by the way, at Madam Rosmerta's pub.

Flashback

"George, are you quite sure this is alright?"

"Bloody hell, Fred, of course it's not alright, but I have to know!"

"After knowing her for what must be at least fifteen years and two years of marriage, you want to make sure if it's you that Hermione really wants?" Fred asked me in disbelief. I can only answer by taking a large swig of firewhisky. All our lives, Fred and I, always seem to be…interchangeable. It didn't bother me before, heck, it didn't bother me until a couple of hours ago until I saw Katie. Katie and I, we go way back. I really fell for her when I was in my fifth or sixth year in Hogwarts. We got together in sixth year only to find out she has used me as a substitute for Fred. It was Fred she really wanted. Not me. Not George Weasley. It was then that I first felt that pang that came with being easily replaced. I had to make sure Hermione wasn't the same. Or I couldn't look at her the same way again.

Fred, as if reading my mind, turned me to face him and said the words that I needed to hear. "Hermione is not Katie, George." I looked away from him.

"I know. I know, Fred, but I have to do this. Would you help me?"

"As long as you know what's at stake here. How far do you want me to take it?"

"As long as she's willing."

End of Flashback

I was woken out of wallowing in my miseries and my self-induced stupor by a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Fred. His red hair mussed and the first few buttons on his shirt undone. I looked at him miserably.

"Why did you come out?" I asked him, "I told you to go for it as long as she's willing."

"Oh, shut up, George. Do you really think I would do that to you? Sleep with your wife? And for the record, she knows, you dolt."

My spirits lifted a bit at that statement. Hermione knows! She knows it's Fred she was kissing and not me. Okay, that statement seems a bit off, and it's weird that my spirits were lifted by that, but I know now that she was only doing that to spite me. To get back at me. Now I've proven that my Hermione really loves me and I'm not easily substituted in her eyes. Or her body for that matter. I must have been grinning like a loon for Fred whacked my head with a rolled up issue of Daily Prophet.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, idiot."

The heavy tone lacing his words made me cringe. There was more to this.

"Hermione is very angry, George." He began with a sigh.

"I know, Fred. But nevertheless, I can win her over." I said with a satisfied smirk. "Even more, now that I know she really loves me and me alone."

"Roses and sweet talking won't make the cut this time, I think." He said as he started to launch into the story of what happened inside the room.

Flashback (Fred POV)

Hermione Granger-Weasely was kissing me for all it's worth. I can almost feel George's pain from watching us behind the kitchen counter, concealing himself with an invisibility potion. It was when she dragged me inside their bedroom and locked the door shut that I felt I must end this. I can't do this to my twin. I began to pull back from her arms when I realized it was no longer needed. Hermione was staring daggers at me, her wand poised, the end pointed at my chest. I cowered, backing to the closed door.

"Muffliato." She said as she pointed her wand at the door behind me, then tucked her wand at her back pocket. Though her wand is not in her hand, her deadly stare at me still chilled me to the core.

"Fred Weasely," she hissed, "your games with your brother has gone too far."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I know that Hermione is not Katie but here is the proof that George wanted so much. The proof that Hermione doesn't think of us as interchangeable.

"You know right? You knew all along I was Fred and not George?"

"Of course I knew!" She shrieked, "and I know for a fact that he is sitting there at the kitchen watching us! What, is this a new fetish of his? Does he get all tingly watching his twin make out with his wife?"

I told her about George and his uncertainties about women after Katie. She was quiet the whole time and for a few minutes after I finished. "Hermione?" I whispered tentatively.

"He doesn't trust me, doesn't he?" She whispered and I can hear the pain in her voice.

I fell silent.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't even trust me enough to have the security that I married him for himself. Tell your brother I'm owling him the divorce papers tomorrow." Her voice cracked and I can saw her eyes glimmering with unshed tears before she apparated away.

End of Flashback

George POV

I expected her to be mad. To be furious. To chuck furniture at me. To hex me. To make me sleep on the floor for a few weeks. These are what usually happen when we fight. Not this. I didn't expect the consequences of what I've done to be this intense. Hermione. Divorce. My mind just cannot wrap itself on the concept.

"What have I done, Fred?" I muttered.

I woke up the following morning and found out I have fallen asleep on the couch. Fred made me waffles and sausages and poured me some coffee. It's really amazing how we take care of each other in moments like these. I was robotically eating my waffles when a snowy owl swooped in and dropped a roll of parchment on my lap. Hedwig. Hermione's best friend's owl. Hedwig came to deliver the divorce papers as Hermione promised. But one good thing has come to this. At least now I know where she is.

I apparated with a pop in the Potter mansion. Harry has really done well for himself and even with my current predicament, I can't help but admire his place. I was already making a beeline to the stairs and was about to holler Hermione's name when I saw my sister, Ginny Potter descending the marble staircase. "You." She spat with so much venom, I can't believe this is my sweet little sister. Then again, Ginny is anything but sweet. Fiery maybe. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione," I said breathlessly.

"After what you've done, you expect her to come rushing to your arms at your beck and call? She owled the divorce papers already if I'm not mistaken."

"That's exactly it! She can't do that. This is all a big misunderstanding."

"And pray tell, George, how is it that I can't do this?" Said a voice from behind me. I whipped my head and saw Hermione standing behind me. She must have come from the kitchen that was located a few steps away from the staircase.

"Hermione, I," I approached her and was about to take her hand when she slapped away my arm.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me, George." She hissed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny going upstairs to give us privacy. Brownie points for her. "George, I'm not Katie." She whispered weakly.

"I know." I hugged her tightly. I felt her squirming in my arms, wanting to break free but the side of her that I know still loves me won out. She's fiery, a lioness, but very forgiving to the ones she loves. "I love you, Hermione. So much. I did what I did and I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. It was stupid."

"Very stupid, George Weasely."

"Very stupid, indeed." I replied with a hint of a smile.

She sighed and her head fell on my chest. "Why is it that I can't stay mad at you for a long time?"

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked with a boyish smirk.

She frowned but I can see amusement in her eyes. "Don't think you won't escape this without a punishment though."

"But no divorce, right?"

"There never would be." She replied with a smirk. "I just wanted to get back at you. I wouldn't divorce you even if you were gay. You're stuck with me."

"Oi, I'm not gay, woman." I said childishly. "But what were those papers, then?"

"They were fake, obviously. You don't think I could obtain Ministry-authorized divorce papers on such short notice, don't you?"

I smiled at her and planted a short kiss on her lips, "for the record, love, let me tell you this. I trust you. From the bottom of my heart. I trust you."

"Feeling confident now, eh? And George, I trust you too, not to repeat whatever you did last night. I trust that you trust me enough to hold me to my word when I tell you I love you and such."

"Of course, Hermione. Of course." I mumbled as I closed the distance between us for another kiss.

And George and Hermione lived happily ever after. Though I still slept on the floor for a whole three weeks for what I've done.


End file.
